The Power Of Aura
by Auramaster24
Summary: <html><head></head>Giovanni is trying to conquer the world. This time he has help from his most evil creation yet.. Project Shadow. Can Ash And Joel stop him? chapter 11 modified takes place after flying without wings. contains pokeshipping and auraaquashipping. OC and Lily</html>
1. The Shared Nightmare

The Legend Of Aura

The Power Of Aura

Disclaimer: I do Not own Pokemon

Also I do not own Dark Gaia, I do own Joel and the Aura Stones and The aura techniques that are used.

Chapter One

The Shared Nightmare

One month has past since Ash defeated the Shadow Guardian Malic. Almost immediately after, Joel found a home and family of his own. But unknown to Joel, a certain man still seeks to destroy him…

Joel lied in his bed asleep tossing and turning. He had been having nightmares for the past week but had not told anyone. His nightmare was always the same. Little does he know how right it is or that his new mother watches him hoping he will be o.k.

-Joel's Nightmare-

In a Laboratory all to familiar to him, Joel stares in horror as what looks like a exact clone of him sleeps in a tank. He looked like Joel in every way except with crimson eyes and red highlights through his brown hair. Then a man in an orange suit with a Persian enters through the lab doors.

" How is he?" he asked one of the scientists.

"Giovanni, sir, "Project Shadow" is ready to be awakened." One replied. Giovanni smirked. "At last "Project Aura" will finally be terminated, and the best part is it will be done by his own dark twin. Wake him!" Giovanni commanded.

"Yes sir!" Another scientist replied.

The scientists pushed a large blue button waking up "Project Shadow".

The lid opened and he stepped out. All Giovanni said was

"Hello Son."

Over in Cerulean City, Lily Waterflower woke up terrified. She had just gotten a glimpse of Joel's creator and possibly and what may take Joel down…

In Pallet Town, Joel awoke in also terrified.

" I thought I was free of that madman…" Joel said to himself as he stood on his balcony. It was his favorite spot in the house. He always felt at ease looking to the ocean and the stars. His mother and sister had given him this room to make him feel at ease. Little did he know his mom was right behind him.

'Joel, don't hide anymore. Let me help you. That's what family is for. ' Johanna thought.

Let me know how im doing. send me a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	2. The Road To The Aura Spring

Chapter Two

The way to the Aura Spring

Down the road, Ash has just had the same nightmare. Ash sat upright as he heard something. He listened closely trying to decipher it.

What it said chilled him to the bone.

" Chosen one … Aura Spring…"

'What the…' Ash thought. The voice sounded familiar though. Ash silently got up and made his way down the stairs. Little did he know he was not the only one who was up. For two people heard the voice as well and decided to follow him.

As Ash entered the living room, he noticed Pikachu asleep holding a ketchup packet in his paws. It was obvious he was having a midnight snack but fell asleep due to the ketchup on his lips.

"Now I know what to get you for Christmas." Ash said quietly.

As Ash quietly shut the door Pikachu arose. He knew something was wrong with his friend. Just then Mrs. Ketchum and Misty came down the stairs.

"Pikachu, were did Ash go?" Misty Asked.

" Pi chu pi"

(I don't know) Pikachu answered sadly.

They decided to follow Ash to see where he was going. Eventually they came to the Berlitz residence. As they looked on Joel came out joining Ash.

With Ash and Joel

Joel came out wearing a light blue cloak. Underneath he wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. He also had a sword sheethed behind his back. Ash looked at him nervously.

"Why are you bringing your sword?" he asked.

"I got one of those feelings.." Joel replied. He thought something bad was going to happen tonight.

With the girls

" Find something interesting you two?" A gentle voice chuckled.

Delia and Misty turned around to see Dawn and her mother Johanna behind them.

" Relax, we don't blame you for tailing Ash. We were actually tailing Joel." Johanna stated. She revealed of Joel's nightmare and how it would get worse every night.

"That's the same nightmare Ash is having." Delia stated with shock.

"I hate to interrupt but they are getting away." Dawn said pointing toward the two guys.

Ash and Joel P.o.v

As the two made their way to their destination Ash sensed people following them but did not voice it aloud.

'Joel… We got company.' Ash told him.

Joel knew who Ash was talking about.

'Relax, It's just our moms, my sister your girlfriend and Pikachu. Nothing to worry about.' Joel assured him.

'if you say so'

Normal Point of View

As they came to the bridge over the river through route one, A white glow came from Joel's belt. Ash noticed it as well.

"Joel, One must be near!"

"Yeah, but where?"Joel began to "Scan" the area using his Aura.

In the bushes the girls had got down to avoid being spotted..

"Oww!" dawn yelped. She had knelt on a green like diamond. Joel heard her..

"I know your there you five. you can come out now." Joel said with an voice of amusement.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked.

"Aura" Ash answered. Joel saw the stone in his sister's hand.

"Dawn, I need what you just found." Joel told her putting out his hand.

Dawn gave him the stone.

"Follow us.." Ash told them.

Let me know how im doing. send e a message. remember, read, review and no flames.


	3. Shadow Appears and the Aura Stones

Shadow Appears And The Aura Stones

They Arrived at the Arua Spring. Awaiting them was Arceus. He was giving of a knowing smile.

"Hello Arceus." Joel greeted. While he was greeting Arceus he told him. "As you can see.."

'I know. I wanted that.'

The others were confused at this.

'What is going on?' They thought.

"Not do be disrespectful Arceus, but I don't see why you called us here at two in the morning." Joel stated.

"I don't understand either." Ash added confused.

Arceus looked at the others. They felt like they were intruding.

"It's alright. You also need to know this…" he told them.

Joel then told Ash.

" You owe me 50 bucks pal!"

Ash groaned at the loss of cash. Ash had just learned a very important lesson. Never bet against Joel. Behind his back Ash passed him 50 poke dollars (Yes, that's the actual currency) which Joel accepted. Only Arceus managed to see this and smiled.

' Those two are just like brothers.' he thought.

Meanwhile in Cerulean City

Daisy and Violet Waterflower were trying to comfort their second youngest sister Lily. She had the scariest nightmare of her life. She even got a glimpse of Joel's creator, Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket.

As they were sitting around the kitchen table when a the wall exploded and out of the dust came the figure Lily had seen in her nightmare. Project Shadow!

'Joel Help!' She thought. She had no idea that Joel had heard her call for help.

Back at the Spring

"Joel Help!"

Joel could feel it. Lily needed help.

" Arceus…" Joel began.

"I suggest Aura Control. Also use one your Shadow form. But only if needed." Arceus instructed. Joel understood correctly. Everyone else did not.

Joel took the stone in his right hand and yelled..

"AURA CONTROL!"

In a flash of golden light he was gone. When everyone recovered from the shock of the flash of light Arceus began to explain.

Cerulean City Outskirts

When the light dissolved Joel landed outside of Cerulean City. But he was not prepared for what he was about to see…

Back At The Spring..

Arceus had begun to explain. Everone was sitting Around him in a half circle.

" Aura is actually made up of seven elements. Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Light, and Shadow. Each stone controls one element of Aura." Everone nodded showing that they understood. But one question was on everones mind. it was Misty who spoke up..

"Arceus, How do Ash and Joel fit into this?" Arcues looked at Ash who looked down in shame. Arceus understood immediatly. Ash was trying to protect them by not telling them..He covered the back of his right hand with his left hand still looking away.. Arceus contiued.

" Only "The Chosen One" can unleash the power t the stones have within them." At the words "Chosen One" Everone looked at Ash.. He was still looking away.. Misty sensing her boyfriend's discomfort decided to ask more..

" What about the second set?"

Arceus was grateful that she brought this up. "When Joel was created, the stones somehow "copied" themselves. The second set scattered across Kanto." Before he faced Malic, he collected the second set of stones. During the battle, even at his best, he was no match for Malic. So Joel scattered the seconed set across the world. That way, Malic would not get the stones should he fall."

"Where are the other six now?" Johanna asked. Obvioulsy concerned for her son.

" I have them. You see, I gathered the others eventualy. I plan on giving them to Joel. Just as I have entrusted the others to "Knave" over there." Arceus motioned to Ash.

Dawn giggled.

"Knave.."

"Enough with the Knave stuff already." Ash complained.

Well another chapter xpanded. Let me know what u think. remember read, review and no flames.


	4. The Return of a mentor

The return of a mentor

Joel could not believe what he was seeing. His "Second Hometown" was under attack by Team Rocket. The military was doing their best but they were obviously getting creamed. Even the Pokemon Rangers had joined the fight.

"Hey, Joel need help" Joel looked back in shock.

"Mr. Ketchum is that really you?" Joel asked hardly believing his eyes.

"Yes Joel but we will need to "Ketchup" later" Silver said smiling.

'yep its him alright.' Joel chuckled.

They went up to a officer and asked her for details.

"Silver…"she gasped.

" Hey Sapphire…" He smiled

She then got a good look at Joel and gasped.

" Hey brother, Is this the same little baby you saved those sixteen years ago?" she asked teasing.

" I hate to interrupt such a touching reunion but we need to get moving here." Joel stated beginning to get upset. He did not mean to though. It was because he was worried about Lily and her sisters who he though of as family. Obviously Silver noticed it and could read Joel like a billboard.

"He's right Sapphire. What's going on." Silver asked.

" Well we were able to get almost everybody out of the city." She began. At this Joel froze

"How many are missing?" He asked. He had an idea who they were.

"Daisy, Violet and Lily Waterflower." She told them.

Without a word Joel dashed off into the fray…


	5. Coming to the rescue!

Coming To The Rescue

I do not own the song Coming to the rescue by O-Town.

Joel ran as fast as he could. Desperatly trying to get to his beloved and her sister's. All the while, Praying that he wasn't to late.

'Lily, Violet, Daisy.. Hold on.. I'm Coming..'

Just as Joel rounded the first block he met up with a bunch of Rocket troops. Silver had just managed to catch up with him and noticed Joel was outnumbered 10-1.

" Look It's "Project Aura" Get him!" One of the Rocket commanded. They each encircled him and blasted Joel with an Aura Spheres. Joel saw this coming decided to absorb the attacks instead of dodging. He was the surrounded by a red aura.

"How did he…" One grunt said shocked.

" He's not supposed to be able to do that!" The commander stated clearly terrified.

Joel was clearly getting tired of this.

"AURA BLAST!"

The shockwave from Joel's Aura Blast was so powerful, it sent the ten grunts surrounding him back ten feet knocking them out except for the commander. Joel approached him with anger and hatred on his face.

" Where are they!" He demanded.

"Who?" The commander asked.

"The Waterflower sisters you idiot! Where are they!" Joel demanded again.

"They are being held at the Cerulean City Gym! By someone called Shadow." With that Joel did not let go. Joel just stared in his eyes.

" I can tell you had a troubled past. Turn yourself in to the police. Never let me see you again!" Joel warned.

"Yes, sir." the commander did as he said and ran off clearly terrified of Joel.

"Joel, I thought for sure you would kill him." Silver stated.

" He just took a wrong direction in life. He only needs help like I did." Joel replied. Silver understood what Joel had meant.

"Mr. Ketchum…"Joel began.

"Joel, just call me Silver." He smiled at him.

"Right, well, I need your help…"

"Anything." Silver told him. He viewed Joel as a son ever since he rescued him from Team Rocket when he was a baby.

"I need you go to the sacred Aura Spring outside of Pallet Town. You will find a group of people there. Let them know that I am okay. Tell them I am heading to the Gym right now. This is someone I have have to face on my own." Joel told him.

Joel opened a round seven foot blue potals (I shall call these Aura Gates) Silver stared at Joel in shock.

"Yes Silver, I have one of the stones. You better hurry. The gate will not last long." Joel told him. Silver took on last look at his "second son" and ran through the portal. Joel then ran of to come to the rescue..

If you're tumbling down  
>And your spirits fall<br>Helps on the way  
>We hear your call (hear your call)<br>On a mission we're united as one  
>Friends for ever yeah<br>Here we come

In the time we'll be at your side  
>We're a team on a roller coaster ride<br>Each one of us knows just what to do  
>Never gonna stop<br>Gonna stop  
>Searching for you<p>

Oh for you  
>Be there listening to me<br>Searching for you  
>Oh for you<br>We're gonna set you free

Coming to the rescue  
>Get there in a hurry<br>Rescue  
>Baby don't you worry<br>Rescue  
>This adventures heating up<p>

I'll rescue you and if I do you've  
>Got to rescue me<p>

So when you're lost  
>One thing is true<br>Never gonna stop looking for you  
>You're not alone so have no doubt<br>We'll put our heads together gonna figure it out oh

Baby listening to me  
>We're gonna<br>Gonna set you free yeah

Coming to the rescue  
>Get there in a hurry<br>Rescue  
>Baby don't you worry<br>Rescue  
>This adventures heating up<br>I'll rescue you and if I do you've  
>Got to rescue me<p>

Rescue (till fade)

At the Spring..

The gate had just appeared..

"Hey what's that!" Dawn shouted, stunned at the sudden appearance of the gate.

"Thats an Aura Gate!" Ash excliamed. Before he could say more his father stepped out.. This caught Ash and Delia by surprise. Acually they were speechless. As Silver got his bearings he heard..

"Dad.. Is it really you." He looked forward to see a younger verion of himself approacing him nervously. The same chocolte brown eyes..The same messy raven hair..

"Ash, Son, Look at how much you've grown." He says with pride. He than remembered Joel's message.

" I suppose you the ones Joel left without a word." he said knowingly.

"You met Joel? Where is he? How is doing? " Johanna asked nervously.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing you took him in as your son. I'm I right?" Silver asked with a smile. He then gave them Joel's message and a recap of what happened in Cerulean..

"I'm going to help him.." Ash said gave him a stunned look.

"If a friend needs me to be there.. I'll be there." he told them. Arceus looked at him and said..

" Words of a true friend. Very wise "Knave""

"I'm outta here. friend to help. You know." Ash told them.

" Your not leaving without me Ash!" Misty told him.

"Or Me." Everyone else said at once.

" Very well. Get Close to me.." They did as Ash Said.. Ash held his left fist in the sky and yelled..

"AURA CONTROL!"

They new one thing.. Joel may need help..

'Hang on my little knight. We're coming to the rescue.'

If you're tumbling down  
>And your spirits fall<br>Helps on the way  
>We hear your call (hear your call)<br>On a mission we're united as one  
>Friends for ever yeah<br>Here we come

In the time we'll be at your side  
>We're a team on a roller coaster ride<br>Each one of us knows just what to do  
>Never gonna stop<br>Gonna stop  
>Searching for you<p>

Oh for you  
>Be there listening to me<br>Searching for you  
>Oh for you<br>We're gonna set you free

Coming to the rescue  
>Get there in a hurry<br>Rescue  
>Baby don't you worry<br>Rescue  
>This adventures heating up<p>

I'll rescue you and if I do you've  
>Got to rescue me<p>

So when you're lost  
>One thing is true<br>Never gonna stop looking for you  
>You're not alone so have no doubt<br>We'll put our heads together gonna figure it out oh

Baby listening to me  
>We're gonna<br>Gonna set you free yeah

Coming to the rescue  
>Get there in a hurry<br>Rescue  
>Baby don't you worry<br>Rescue  
>This adventures heating up<br>I'll rescue you and if I do you've  
>Got to rescue me<p>

Rescue (till fade)

There you go. another chapter modified. I hope I made it better and not worse. Comments or suggestions PM Me. And remember Read, Review and No Flames.


	6. Gym Infiltration and Wolf Joel

Chapter Six

Gym Infiltration

And Wolf Joel

Joel made his way to the Cerulean Gym where Lily, Violet and Daisy were being held. Silver did as Joel told him. As he approached the dome like structure, he noticed it was being patroled by rocket grunts. He gave a quick scan of the area. As he locked on to the girls Aura signitures, a twig snapped behind him. He looked behind him an noticed a gaurd was about to ambush him. It seemed as time had stopped around him. His nails turned to claws.. With a swift motion he cried..

"AURA PUNISHMENT!" (This is Joel and Ash's Shadow Move)

He swiped the gaurd across the chest. As the gaurd fell, he activated the alarm..

Inside the gym..

Violet, Lily, and Daisy, who were tied to the stadium seats were awoken to explosions outside shouts of..

"It's Project Aura!"

"He's too strong!"

"Fall back!" The girls then heard Joel's voice full of anger..

"Oh no you don't! AURA PUNISHMENT!" The girls heard the mens screams of pain. They knew only Joel remain standing..

Outside..

At that moment Joel did not care about anything else but making sure that his beloved and her sister were delivered away from harm. He needed to get inside though..

Luckily Joel knew the way for a "Beast" to get in. Joel went into the shadows and concentrated as hard as he could. Soon he was no longer a human but a wolf. His Medium length brown fur matched his brown eyes perfectly. Only Arceus, Lily, Violet and Daisy knew of his wolf form.

He went around back by the back door to his "Dig Spot." He remembered Lily made this for him so he could get in before, during and after the water shows, so they could go to Cerulean Cape.

Joel dug through with ease exiting in the water pokemon habitats.

The pokemon were so pleased to see him. But they knew they had to keep it down.

-Talk of Nature- (talk between wolf Joel and pokemon)

"Joel, Thank Arceus" Dewgong said with relief. She knew Joel would come to the rescue.

" How many are there?" Joel asked.

" Butch and Cassidy, also Shadow and Giovanni." Gorebyss answered sadly.

" That's all I…Wait did you just say…"Joel asked fear evident in his voice.

" Unfortunately yes." Starmie replied.

" I'm going to need my human form for this…"

"Good luck Joel." the pokemon told him.

Joel than changed from wolf to human. As he came to the door he heard voices. A man and a woman.

" Why do we need the girls anyway Cassidy?" the man asked.

"Because Biff you dolt we are luring "Project Aura" into a trap. We know that one of the girls is his girlfriend but we don't know which one." Cassidy explained.

" My name is Butch not Biff!" Butch yelled.

'Time to make some noise' Joel thought grinning.

(Warning Fight to the Death ahead!)

Well how did I do? I needed Joel to snap eventually. You may have figured but Joel is acually me. suggestions, pm me. remember read review and no flames.


	7. Joel Versus Shadow

Joel Versus Shadow

"AURA STREAM!"

A golden stream of energy blasted through the door knocking out Butch and Cassidy. The explosion awoke the sisters who were tied up to the seats in the darkened audience seats. Unfortunately they were gagged as well so they could not warn him of Shadow and Giovanni who where right behind him.

They could see it happen as if in slow motion. Shadow fired an Aura Sphere charged with dark energy into Joel's back. As it happened Silver, Delia, Ash, Misty, Johanna and Dawn, came in with shock on their faces. Joel went flying into the water apparently dead.

'He can't be dead!' all of Joel's loved ones were thinking the same thing. Suddenly Joel's voice echoed throughout the Gym.

" Did you really think you could kill me so easily Shadow?" Everyone looked in shock.

Joel was still alive. Daisy, Violet and Lily felt the ropes around them loosen. The looked back and saw Joel untying them. Joel put his finger up to his lips signaling for them to keep quiet and take cover. They did as he said. Joel continued.

" And you Giovanni, you know not to bet against me." Joel taunted.

"Get down here and face me project aura." Shadow demanded.

Joel chuckled.

" That is no longer my identity…Shadow." Joel told him then the lights flickered off and on. And behind Shadow stood Joel.

"My name is…Joel Berlitz "Joel announced proudly.

" Prepare to die brother!" Shadow Taunted.

"Bring it on you freak!" Joel accepted.

Like that the battle had begun. Shadow was indeed the toughest opponent Joel had ever knew most of Joel's attacks, but not all of them. Joel needed to survive long enough for one attack. Shadow only used Shadow attacks while Joel used true Aura attacks.

"Shadow Fire!"

"Aura Chill!"

No matter what Shadow attacked him with, Joel knew how to counter it..

After what seemed to be ten minutes,both Joel and Shadow were exhausted. Suddenly Joel's Aura bracers and anklets began to glow.

'About time' He thought.

Obviously Ash saw this as well.

"I think Shadow is done for." Ash stated.

"What makes you say that Ash?" Silver asked confused.

" Me and Joel can use the same attack. Our bracers and anklets will only glow when we can use the Legendary "Aura Fury" Attack." Ash explained.

"Are you serious?"Silver Asked.

"Watch" Ash told them.

"AURA FURY!"

Beams of golden light shot out from Joel hitting Shadow. And Shadow collapsed on the ground defeated. Suddenly everyone ran up to him thankful that he was alive after that however had no trouble embracing him in the biggest hug he ever had. He had no trouble returning it either.

"You idiot!What you did was crazy." she cried. He looked in her beautiful blue eyes and said lovingly..

"Love can make people do crazy things." Right as they were about to kiss their moment was spoiled by slow clapping and a familiar voice.

"Well, Look at what my creation has become. A Brave Hearted Hero. Its sickening." Giovanni Said as he glared at Joel.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words!" Joel retorted.

Johanna chucked. "You underestimate him Giovanni. Joel also has a big mouth."

"Enough. I Shall meet you in Convexity. There we shall have our final Battle. Meet me there in twenty four hours. Both of you." he geustured to Ash. Giovanni then left in a flash of black light.

I decided to give Joel and Lily a special moment and then have Giovanni ruin it. I thought I could do more with these chapters. so I'm expaning them. also next will be a what i call double shipping chapter. (Ash and Misty, Joel and Lily. in one chapter) new I need your help for this one. They have 24 hours to spend before the big battle. How should they spend it.. remember its only rated t folks. read review and no flames.


	8. Never Truly Free

Never Truly Free..

Joel (Me): Welcome back dear reader. Yes this is a two part chapter..

(Door opens of to the side. And I am tackled by Lily)

Joel: What are you all doing here?

Lily: Joel!(giggling) Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?

Johanna: She thought you abandoned the stories. (pointing at Dawn)

Dawn: What! No I didn't!

Daisy: Yes you did. And I quote. " Joel stopped writing. I just know it!"

Violet and Lily start laughing..

Joel(me): Sighs.. Ladies, Please.. Let me continue..

That night as everyone slept. Joel awoke at midnight. He felt as if he needed to be at the place that meant the most to him and Lily. As he opened the door, he was halted by a sleepy voice..

" Joel? Where are you going?" Lily asked. She was wearing her usual pink night gown. And red slippers. Joel had already put on his coat and jeans.

" I'm just going for a small walk, Lily." She noticed his tone was full of fear and sadness. It was obvious that he was thinking about the upcoming battle. So was she. She didn't want to lose him. She had such high hopes for the future. Possibly marriage and even raising a family one day.

"Would you like some company?" she asked with an angelic smile.

'Darn that smile..' Joel thought. Every time she wanted him to open up she pulled out what he called the "Lily Smile". He could never resist that.

"Sure, But it's a little chilly." he warned. Lily went up a came back down wearing a pink sweatshirt, red sweat pants and a golden necklace which had a silver Milotic pendant on it. As she left the note telling everyone that she went with Joel, she secretly added, and to make sure he's okay. Joel noticed the necklace.

"Don't you ever take that thing off?" he said chuckling.

" Of course. I don't want it to get wet. But other than that. It never leaves my neck." Lily said smiling and holding the necklace. They headed off to their destination.. Cerulean Cape.

"I could say the same about you." she said pointing at a silver heart shaped locket around his neck. Joel blushed. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday..

Flashback

A Thirteen year old Joel was sitting on the bench over looking the ocean at Cerulean Cape. He had talked to the one person who was the closest thing he had to a father.. Silver Ketchum. Recently Joel has had strange feelings for his friend turned best friend. As he asked Silver about this He was told. " It's a wonderful feeling called Love. A bond between two people that can never be weakened or broken. Only made stronger." Joel asked Lily to meet him a Cerulean Cape at Sunset. It was almost time. His heart was going a mile a minute. In his pocket were two heart shaped lockets. A Thirteen year old Lily then came up and sat next to him..

" Something wrong Joel?" She asked. She was confused why he would ask her to meet him here of all places. She knew of how Cerulean cape was for dating couples. On the way she knew he had been acting strange lately.

Joel looks at Lily and cant help but notice how beautiful she is. Lily sees him staring at her.

"Joel, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about something.."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well.." Joel realizes how foolish he must sound so he let his heart take over..

"Lily, I'm in love with someone.." He said blushing. Lily noticed his blush hoped it was her.

" Do I know her?"

" Yes you know her."

"What is she like?"

" She's really stands out.. in a good way of course. She's smart, kind.."

" Is she pretty?"

Joel smiled. Might have some fun with it..

" If beauty could kill, I would be dead on the spot " he said chuckling. He than continued. Guess I make it obvious.. He thought.

" I get lost in her beautiful sapphire eyes, and that pink hair of hers is that of a goddess." Lily blushed.

'Oh sweet Arceus! He's talking about me!'

Joel looked and noticed Lily blushing.

"Yes Lily. It's you I have fallen in lo.." Before Joel could finish however Lily tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Joel! I love you too!" She cried joyously.

" Lily- Please-Can't-breathe!" Lily noticed she was basically crushing her new boyfriend.

"Sorry Joel" she said as he got up.

" It's okay, But you need to know one thing."

" What is it?"

Joel stepped back and in a flash of white light was a brown furred wolf. Lily was about to say something when Daisy and Violet stepped out of the bushes.

" Yeah, like, how did you do that?" Violet asked.

Joel was worried now. Daisy and Violet had a tendency to gossip. What if they told about his "special" ability. Evidently Lily saw the fear in his eyes.

" DAISY, VIOLET WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she shouted. Joel recoiled due to his high sense of hearing. Lily looked at him.

" Sorry Joel, I did not know about your heightened sense of hearing."

Joel gave a smile letting her know it was ok.

"Calm down Lily." Violet said putting her hands in the air. Lily

proceeded to pull out a rubber baseball bat.( Like Misty's Mallet, except I own the "Lily bat. You may use it just give me credit!")

" DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Lily continued to yell.

" Lily, If your worried about us telling Joel's secret don't be. We won't tell anyone." Daisy told her. Lily calmed down a bit and looked at Joel. He smiled and nodded.

"Cerulean Sister Promise?" Lily asked.

"Cerulean Sister Promise." Daisy and Violet told her.

End Flashback

They had arrived at Cerulean Cape. As they sat on the bench. Lily spoke first..

" What's wrong Joel? And please don't say nothing."

" I guess I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. That's all." That was only half of it. He got a message from Arceus. If things went well. He could free two "special people" from their prison in convexity. He just not dared not tell anyone else because they would try to stop him..

" I know you can beat him Joel. I believe you." Lily told him holding his hand.

"Still, What if it comes down to creator versus creation.. He knows all of my moves." Joel said sadly.

" That's not true. Remember you know moves that he doesn't," Joel gave her a strange look saying name one that I could use.

"Okay, How about "Aura Punishment".

" Knows it."

"Aura Strike?"

"More powerful than mine and Ash's combined.." Joel said sadly.

" What about that warping thing you do? What do you call it? Aura Controller?" she said smiling

"Aura Control. Aura Control! " Then it hit him. If he could use Aura control in a combo with another of his attacks.. It just might work.. He hugged Lily tightly and spun her around in the air.

"Lily Flower, You're a genius!" He cheered.

"What I do?" She asked smiling.

"You just gave me a great idea for kicking my "fathers" sorry butt!"

The rest of the morning they decided to sit and enjoy each others company along with the sunrise..

Dawn: What your ending it here?

Daisy: That was so sweet.

Violet: What a beautiful way to end a chapter.

Johanna: And what a flashback. It was all so touching. (beginning to cry.) But what about the battle? Do you die.

Joel(me): I can't believe you just asked that! We still have to see about everyone's favorite couple.. (me grinning)

Lily: (Looks at the girls) Ash and Misty of course!

Joel(me): Remember..

Ash and Misty walk in..

Ash: Hey what did we miss?

Joel(me) Look who's here. Knave Ketchum! (laughing)

Ash: Stop calling me Knave!

Dawn: Read and review.

Johanna: No flames please.

In the background Joel and Ash are firing aura spheres at each other until Lily and Misty knock them out with the Lily bat and Misty Mallet.


	9. A Dance Under The Stars

A Dance Under The Stars

I shall have Joel as a separate character for the openings and closings..

Auramaster24(me): Welcome back, roll call everyone! Joel?

Joel: (eating a chilidog) Say something?

Auramaster24:(sighs) You and those chilidogs.. Lily?

Lily: (hanging on to Joel's arm) Present.

Joel: (whispers in Lily's ear) And beautiful.

Lily: Oh you.. (blushing and kissing him)

Johanna: O.k. You two Aaron doesn't need to see that.

Sure enough Joel and Lily's eight year old son walked in at the sight.

Aaron: Mom! Dad! Can't we start the chapter without you two doing that!

Auramaster24: We need to wait for your Aunt Misty and Uncle Ash to get here..

Suddenly the door opens revealing Ash, Misty, Delia and Silver.

Silver: Sorry, we had to wait for a certain couple..(chuckles)

Ash: What does that mean!

Auramaster24: Okay, now that everyone is here, finally, on with the story!

Ash and Misty were determined to make the most of the time they had. They knew Ash may die, so they spent every moment together. They went to a fancy restaurant for lunch. They even had dinner at cerulean cape watching the sunset. Ash pulled out all the stops. All through the day one fear was on Misty's mind. The possibility of Ash's Death. She feared that thing more tan anything else. She couldn't bear living without him. She hoped one day of becoming Misty Ketchum.

Ash looked at her. He knew what she was thinking. As they came to their last destination, Ash spoke.

"We're here."

Misty coming out of it realized where they were. It was where they first met.

"Ash, is this..?" She asked. Ash saw the stunned look in her face.

" This is were you fished a certain raven haired idiot out of the river." Misty smiled. She knew he was joking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared in his eyes.

" Your not an idiot. Okay maybe a little dense. But I wouldn't have you any other way." She said putting her head on his shoulders. He gave a nod to Pikachu who was in the bushes with a large cd player. As he brought it out and played it, a beautiful love song came on.

" Princess Misty, may I have this dance?" Ash asked handing out his hand.

" Of course, Prince Ash" she said taking his hand.

I do not own the song Beyond the stars.

Here in the night Just you and me

In all of the world You're all I see

If we could fly away

Together we'll fly someday

And be who we are

Somewhere beyond the stars

If I had the words To say how I feel

Somehow, some day These dreams would be real

When I fly so far and free

I want you right next to me

We'll find who we are

Somewhere beyond the stars

If we made a wish It might come true tonight

Just listen to the dreams in your heart

Hold them and wish them with all your might

And maybe some day We'll know how close we are

Love is waiting there Beyond the stars

And maybe someday We'll know how close we are

Love is waiting there Beyond the stars

We can find our way Beyond the stars

Delia: That was a beautiful moment.( cries)

Ash and Misty are blushing.

Lily: Excellent choice with the song.

Joel: A beautiful song it is. One of my favorites.

Lily: Mine too.

Auramaster24: Did you want that song at your wedding?

Joel and Lily blush

Johanna: Remember,

Silver: Read

Delia: Review

Joel and Lily: no flames

Aaron: please

Ash and Misty: and send your comments or suggestions.


	10. Into Convexity, Aura Overburst

Into Convexity

And Aura Overburst

Auramaster24: Welcome back everyone!

Joel:What's taking so long! We getting bored here!

Lily: Behave Knave!

Aaron: Yeah furball!

Joel: Son. Not you too..

Auramaster24: On with the story!

That morning, Ash and Joel were the first ones up. They met downstairs in the gym kitchen for breakfast. Ash saw a look of fear on his "older brother's" face.

" Joel, what are you up to?" Joel told Ash what he had planned..

" So, Your going to set them free!" Ash nearly yelled.

"Keep it down you idiot! And yes. but if I don't make it.. Keep Brock away from Lily, and my "sisters" will you." Joel asked chuckling. (We all know about how brock would go crazy around them.) Ash chuckled at the possiblies of him pulling away loverboy by the ear.

"Promise."

Everyone came with them to the Aura Spring. Ash kept quiet about what Joel was up to. But he could not help but think that something would go wrong..

"Are you ready to go?" Arceus asked.

"We all ready." Lily answered.

Arceus looked at Joel and Ash.

"We told them they should stay behind." Ash told Arceus nervously.

"Please Arceus let us go to support them." Delia Asked.

"They are our sons Arceus. The least we can do is support them." Johanna added.

'Now here are two mothers I respect' He thought.

"Very well then you may go with us, but you must follow my orders. If I tell you to duck down you do so, if I tell you to flee you flee. Understood."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ash, Joel, Recommend you transform now." Arceus told them.

Ash and Joel stepped forward and they began to glow gold. It reminded everyone of a pokemon evolving. When the light died down Ash and Joel were not standing but hovering in the air. They were now colored gold. Surrounded by a flaming gold Aura. Their hair was alike, spiked up. Ash's eyes instead of brown were mint green. While Joel's Eyes were now light blue.(Think of 2 Super Sonic's)

The group could not believe what they were seeing. Especially Silver, as an Aura Guardian, He knew about this power but the seven Aura Stones were needed. Arceus seemed to read his mind.

" Two sets." Arceus said.

"You mean?" Silver asked.

" There are two sets of Aura Stones now. And they are right in front of you." Arceus explained.

" I hate to interrupt but we need to move." Joel reminded.

They knew Joel was right. They had to move quickly. They knew they had to end this. Once and for all..

Joel: Don't tell me your stoping there!

Lily: Calm down Dear!

Aaron: Can I say it this time? Please? (gives a puppy dog pout)

Auramaster24:(chuckles) Go ahead. Take it away!

Aaron: Comments, suggestions? send Auramaster24 a message. And remember read, review and no flames.


	11. Giovanni's plan, The battle begins!

Auramaster24: Here we r with a nother rewritten chapter.

Ash: Finnaly, All this suspense is killing me.

Joel: Here's where the battle takes off.

Lily:Don't go dieing on us!

Misty: We don't want to lose you two knuckleheads. (They wrap their arms around thier boyfriends necks)

Giovanni's Plan, The Battle Begins!

They had arrived in Convexity. They landed on a rocky plateau. They were surrounded by stars. They then heard Giovanni's voice,

" Well about time you two showed up." He said with a sneer.

He got a good look at Ash and Joel and laughed.

"Do you even think two sets of Aura Stones can stop me! Your either very brave or very foolish." He continued.

"What are you up to Giovanni?" Joel demanded.

Up on the plateau everyone was wondering what Joel was getting at. Arceus had a felling something was up.

'Arceus, Joel thinks Giovanni is up to something.' Ash warned.

' Ash you two must be careful he is going to summon Dark Gaia!' Arceus warned.

Luckily Joel was paying attention to Arceus and Ash's telepathic conversation.

" I must say your insane, Giovanni! Summoning Dark Gaia so you could merge with it! Your crazier than I thought." Joel accused.

"Your awfully clever to put it together, but your too late!" Giovanni Sneered.

In what felt like an earthquake a massive reptilian monster appeared with seven eyes and six arms with sharp claws. Giovanni then merged his Aura with that of Dark Gaia.

"Behold the ultimate creature of destruction, Dark Gaia!" Giovanni proclaimed in triumph.

-on the plateau-

"What is that?" Dawn asked disgusted.

"Dark Gaia." Arceus answered.

"What is Dark Gaia?" Misty asked.

Arceus went on to explain that thousands of years ago Dark Gaia attempted to destroy the planet but He, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina managed to use the power of the Aura Stones to seal it in Convexity. Apparently now Giovanni has unleashed it.

"And if it escapes it will mean global destruction." Arceus finished. Down below Ash and Joel had already begun their assault against Dark Gaia.

With Ash and Joel..

"I am a Deity. The world is now mine!" Giovanni screamed in triumph.

"If this is your world, then it's a world I don't want any part of!" Joel told him defiantly.

" Me niether you over grown lizard!" Ash mocked.

"You think you a match for me! Dark Sphere! " Giovanni sent a giant black Aura Sphere at them.

"It will take a miracle for you to dodge my attacks you brats!"

"Hows this for a miracle slimeball!" Joel mocked as they attacked the sphere..

"Aura Break!" Ash and Joel broke through the sphere like a pair of drills evaporating it. Ash then came in close to Giovanni..

"Thunder Burst!" The attack did little damage to Giovanni.

From behind Ash, Giovanni was using his claws to grab Ash when he wasn't looking but..

"Ash! Look out!" Joel swooped in valiantly and pushed him out of the way but got caught himself..

"Now I finally get to destroy you with my own hands. My son." Ash attempted to help however..

"Shadow Strike!" Giovanni sent Ash flying to the plateu where their loved where.

Auramaster24: Well things are getting interesting. (girls glare)

Misty: Ash better not die!

Lily: Or Joel either.

Joel: If we did the next stories wouldn't make sense now would they "Lily Flower". (Lily blushes at her petname.)

Ash:Questions comments suggestions,send a message. also,

Misty:read and review and no flames.


	12. Divine Beast

Divine Beast

Auramaster24: I hope your ready for the next chapter.

everyone cheers

Auramaster24: on with the story.

Seeing his "younger brother" go down caused Joel to snap. A massive wave of golden energy erupted from his body causing Giovanni to let go of him.

"Overburst Blast!" Joel knew there was only one option left..

' I hope this works.' he thought. As he began to transform yet again.

-On the plateau-

Delia, Silver and Misty gathered around Ash, while Johanna, Dawn, Daisy, Violet and Lily looked on as Joel transformed. He was no longer human but a golden wolf.

" I never seen him like that before." Lily stated.

" No one has." Arceus informed her.

" What happened to Joel, Arceus?" Johanna asked.

" Long story short. Joel has that shadow shard still in him. I could not remove it without killing him. Instead the Aura Stones purified it and gave him this ability." Arceus explained.

Their hearts nearly stopped at the sound of that shard being infused within Joel. They continued to look on…

Now that he was a wolf he could get through that barrier. As he prepared an Aura Sphere from his mouth he noticed it was not blue but gold.

'I…I did it!, I reached my divine form!' He thought happily. He knew he had some explaining to do especially to his mother. But he would deal with that later. He shot the sphere shattering the barrier like glass. Both Dark Gaia and Joel used their fury attacks to end it.

"Light Fury"

"Dark Fury"

A golden beam shot out of Joel's mouth while a black beam erupted from Dark Gaia's. The two attacks were equal neither combatant would fall. Then it happened… The golden aura surrounding Joel flared up and his power increased pushing back Dark Gaia's attack and blasting Dark Gaia to stone before crumbling.

The battle seemed to take it toll on Joel as well as he collapsed on the spot before turning back to a regular wolf…

Auramaster24: thats it for giovanni. last chapters are coming soon..


	13. Reawakening and Live Life

Reawakening and Live Life

Auramaster24: Welcome back everyone.

Joel: Good to be back.

Lily: Same here.

Ash: I'm glad the battles over.

Misty: To bad the stories almost over.

Lily: Auramaster24 does not own the song Live Life.

-3 months later-

Three months have passed since the battle in Convexity. Both Ash and Joel have been in a coma for three months now. Upon escaping Convexity, Delia and Silver had Ash admitted to the Viridian City Hospital. Joel however was home in Pallet town due to the fact he was still in his wolf form.

-With Ash-

"Uhh"

Ash's eyes start to open. He starts to wonder where he is as he looks around.

'Where am I? Where is Everyone?' He wonders.

A nurse then walks in noticing he's awake.

"Oh, your finally up." the nurse then ran out.

"Doctor! He's Awake!" She screamed.

" No need to scream. I'll make the calls while you calm down." the doctor said.

Ash recognized that voice. Sure enough five minutes later in came his Uncle Aaron. His auburn hair was exactly like his sister Delia's but short.

" Well look who's finally up." He said with a smirk.

" Very funny Unc." Ash replied sarcastically.

Aaron smiled at his nephew. He heard of what happened in Convexity. Ash was lucky not to have died he thought. Of course he did not tell his sister and brother in law this. He knew how his sister could get when it came to safety of her son. Especially when having seen Ash almost die first hand.

"How long have I been out?" Ash asked.

"Three months" Aaron answered.

"That's not so… WHAT!" Ash nearly yelled.

"Technically you were in a coma." his uncle replied grimly.

"Great…"Ash thought aloud. Suddenly Misty came bursting in the room. Followed by his mom and dad. Misty began hugging her boyfriend so tight he might go into another coma.

"Mist-can't-breath-need-air." Ash said gasping for air.

The three adults looked on the scene and smiled. It reminded them of another couple in the room. At this point Aaron looked at Delia and Silver and said "Remind you two of anybody?" with a grin.

Delia then said

"Very funny Aaron."

Misty sobbed into her beloveds chest.

" Oh Ash! When that attack hit you.." she sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Ash assured her and embracing her.

Delia and Silver looked on as their son was reunited with his beloved.

-With Joel-

Joel awoke after Ash did. He awoke to find himself in his bed still a wolf. He then noticed a hand on his right paw. He recognized it as Lily's due to the fact that she was wearing the bracelet he got her for Christmas last year. Apparently she had been taking care of him while he was out. She had fallen asleep by his bed in a chair. He noticed the sun was beginning to rise. Not wanting to wake up Lily, he tried to carefully move his paw without waking her up. He would find that that plan would backfire…

"Joel, your up!" Lily screamed with joy.

She ran to his bedroom door and yelled out the hallway,

"Hey everybody! Joel's Awake!" She screamed.

There was then the sound and feeling of an earthquake as his Mother, Dawn and her pokemon, Daisy, and Violet stormed into the room with smiles on their faces. They each crowded and him and hugged him. They also told him.

" Joel your o.k.!" Violet and Daisy screamed.

" That's my son." Johanna cried.

" And my brother!" Dawn cheered.

'What happened?' Joel Asked.

"After you defeated Dark Gaia you collapsed. You and Ash have been in a Coma for three months now." Lily Stated.

Upon seeing the look on Joel's face, his mother said.

"Don't worry he woke up a few hours ago. He's o.k. I'll go and tell them you've awoken. " With that she headed downstairs.

"What about you, are you o.k.?" Lily asked concerned.

'I'll be fine Lily, My head hurts that's all' He assured her with a smile.

"Pi lup up pip plup!"

(And you need a bath too, wolfboy!) Piplup said with a mischievous smile. Glameow saw what was coming and took cover in the hallway as Piplup prepared his attack.

'Piplup! Don't you dare!' Joel warned.

Too late! Piplup fired his Bubblebeam soaking Joel and getting glares from the girls as well as Joel. Just then Johanna started to come in.

"I told them tomorrow we can have a party here if your up to it Joel…What happened to you? She said starting to laugh seeing her son drenched. Then she saw the girls eyeing Piplup. She understood immediately.

" Piplup, I understand Joel needing a bath but…" She started.

'Mom it's not my fault I've been in a coma for three months' Joel countered.

"Sorry Dear," She said looking at Joel. She continued.

"But, if he needs a bath in his wolf form, I'm giving it to him. I am his mother after all." she told the little penguin pokemon.

"MOM!" Joel yelled, clearly embarrassed.

Johanna looked at her son.

"Maybe you should go dry off now." She said pointing to the balcony door. Lily opened the door allowing him to go out and shake the water off.

Ash was cleared to leave the hospital that afternoon. That night Misty slept by Ash's side. Around midnight she heard a beautiful song coming from the beach. When she arrived she noticed it was Ash singing.

Take a look inside your heart

What once seems fair today

Tomorrow it may not

Just a walk or a journey

Don't stop reaching high

Don't let the time pass you by

So many ways that you can try to forget

So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Someday, one day

We'll say live life

I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, don't lose sight

Feeling like the road

Is winding you on every turn

But there are lessons to learn

Take a look inside your heart

What once seemed impossible

Today is not

So many ways that you can try to forget

So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Someday, one day

We'll say live life I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, don't lose sight

Someday, one day

We'll say live life I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go

Can't imagine, can't imagine

Making it on your own

You've got it inside, you've got it inside of you

So let it out

Someday, one day

We'll say live life

I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, don't lose sight

Someday, one day

We'll say live life I know

Hold on, hold tight

Don't let go, just live life

Live life

Don't let go

Live life

Live life

Misty understood the meaning of Ash's song. She was snapped to reality by Ash's voice.

" Can't sleep either?" he asked.

" I woke up and you were missing. I was worried about you."

" Sorry Mist." he said sincerely. He meant to be back before she awoke.. He continued.

" You know there's a lesson in that song." he told her. She sat next to him..

" Bad things can happen in life. I know that's sad but, That's why we have to enjoy the time we have with those we love. At least that's what I believe." Misty looked into his eyes.

"Ash.. where is all this coming from?" Ash told her of how he believed how he might have died for the "last time".

" So you thought you would not make it?" Misty was stunned. Ash rarely showed fear..

"I didn't want you to know. I knew it would upset you."

"Ash, you know that you can always talk to me about anything. I love you."

"I love you to Mist.." with that they gave each other a passionate kiss.

Auramaster24: hope you enjoyed it.

Ash: I enjoyed Joel getting hit by Piplup's Bubblebeam.

Joel: Can it Knave!

Misty: I enjoyed Ash's song.

Lily: Comments or suggestions Pm Auramaster24. Also read review and please no flames.


	14. Early Morning Talk

Auramaster24: Joel, Lily, This Chapter is just for you two.

Joel: You shouldn't have.

Lily: On with the story!

Early Morning Talk

That night everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Joel was out on his balcony looking at the stars. Something felt different about tonight. A sound of a door caught his attention. He looked back to see Lily enter his room.

'Lily, what are you doing up? Are you o.k.?" He asked.

She grabbed the chair from his desk and brought out on the balcony.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied seriously.

Joel noticed Lily had been crying.

'Lily, please tell me what's wrong. You have been crying.' He asked as he put his left paw on her right hand.

"Joel, we almost lost you again. First, at the gym I was so sure Shadow had…" She could not even finish.

"And then in Convexity when you collapsed…"She cried as she hugged him. Joel understood immediately.

'Lily let me promise you something " we will always come out on top" and have I ever broke my promises?'

She knew Joel was right. He never broke his promises. He always kept his word. He even played the Prince in the underwater ballet once while she was the Mermaid. She even recounted last Christmas Eve. They were having a party at the Cerulean Gym when a blizzard struck. Everyone had made it to the party before it hit except for Joel that is. It turned out he was picking up a rare bracelet for her.(yes, The one from earlier.) The blizzard had stopped all busses from working. So he had to use Aura Control instead. Unfortunately he ended up on top of the Gym roof by mistake.

'Lily' Joel asked.

"Huh" She asked

'You o.k.?' he asked

"Joel, your right, you always keep your promises." She told him smiling.

The sun was about to rise now…

"Joel, what were you doing out here anyway?" She asked.

She was very curious as to why Joel would be up so early in the morning.

' I just have this feeling in my heart Lily.' Joel started. Lily looked at him concerned.

'Don't get me wrong. This feeling… It's great. I feel like now that Giovanni is gone my heart is finally free.' Joel told her.

For some reason Lily really understood him better than anyone.

' And now I can actually enjoy the sunrise again…' he told her.

"So you like watching the stars and sunrise?" she asked.

'Yeah… I really do.' he admitted.

The sun had began to rise. As its light touched Lily and Joel, Lily felt a warmth of ease. Joel however…

"Wow Joel it's Beautiful…" she said dreamily. Then a groaning sound caught her attention. She looked at Joel who was enveloped in golden light.

The golden light faded and Joel was human once more.

Auramaster24: I hope you enjoyed the AuraAquashipping chapter. also the poll is up on my profile page for what should happen next in I am all of me. please vote.

Joel:remember rean review and

Lily: no flames


	15. Birthday Surprises

Auramaster24: oh and happy birthday to Joel! (Lily procceds to tackle joel and give him seventeen kisses.

Johanna:(smiling) on with the story.

Birthday Surprises

"Joel, do you know what day today is" Lily asked giggling.

"Yes, its September…" Joel Started. Then it hit him. Today was the 18th. It was his 17th birthday. He looked at Lily.

"Happy birthday Joel." She said sweetly holding out a Pokeball.

"Lily, you did not have to get me anything." Joel said Blushing.

" I know, but I wanted to. Well aren't you going to open it?" she asked smiling.

As Joel opened the Pokeball out came a small brown fox like pokemon. (yes, an eevee)

The Eevee then jumped up into Joel's arms.

"Lily, I…I don't know what to say." Joel was speechless.

"Do you like him?" Lily asked. She hoped she did o.k.

"Like him. I love this little guy." Joel thanked her.

"You better get ready for the party." Lily advised.

A little later after all everyone was awake, Lily told them what happened that morning.

" Lily, He actually said that!" Violet asked.

Lily nodded.

"What about the Eevee you got him Lily? How did he like it?" Daisy asked. Before Lily could answer Dawn interrupted.

" You got him an Eevee! That is so sweet!"

Johanna had gone upstairs to check on Joel…

-With Joel-

As Joel put on his Aura Guardian outfit (which was a dark blue with light blue gem stones on the palms) He looked back at his old one (which was light blue with dark blue gemstones).

"Can't wear that anymore." he said with a tear in his eye.

"Vee Eevee"

(What's wrong Joel?) Eevee asked concerned.

"You know how I am an Aura Guardian right Eevee." Joel asked.

Eevee nodded. Joel went on to explain how people were considered adults at 18. However for Aura Guardians, the age was 17. Once the Person reaches 17 the outfit color changes from light blue to dark blue.

"Eevee?"

(You O.K.?) Eevee asked.

" Today is also when Lily and I first met 12 years ago. I'll tell you, That was the best day ever." Joel said smiling.

"Vee? Eevee?"

(Can you tell me?)

"Sure Pal, Actually, I'll show you." Joel said as he placed a Time Flower in the middle of the room. He then sat down on the bed and stroked Eevee's fur which he definitely enjoyed. Little did Joel know his mother was watching…

Auramaster24: Thats it for now.

Johanna: remember read

Lily:(still ontop of Joel) review

Joel: (out of breath from the kissing) and no flames.


	16. Best Day Of My Life

Auramaster24: the second to last chapter.

Daisy: Big "Bambi" Moment ahead.

Joel: Very funny Daisy.

Violet: I think that's clever.

Lily: Auramaster24: does not own Bambi or disney.

Best Day Of My Life

-12 years ago-

It was Joel's 5th birthday. He had been staying with the Kecthum's since Silver had rescued him from Team Rockets lab. Silver and Delia had chosen to take Joel to the Cerulean City Gym since he had started to like water pokemon now. And they secretly hoped it might help him make a new friend. They arrived at they gym run by the Waterflower family. Once their they met Delia's old school friend Crystal Waterflower.

"My, Delia, Silver is that you?" She said with a smile.

"Crystal, it's good to see you." Delia Answered back.

Crystal took notice of Joel, who hid behind Silver.

"Is that the boy you told me about?" She asked.

"Yep, that's Joel." Silver said smiling.

Mrs. Waterflower bent down to say hello.

"Hello Joel, We have a daughter the same age as you." She said smiling. Mrs. Ketchum noticed how distant he still was.

Suddenly a little girl with long pink hair ran up to her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy won again!" she yelled happily.

Suddenly it stops

-watching the time flower-

"I know your there mom, come on in." Joel said smiling.

"Sorry Joel, I was wondering how you and Lily met." She says.

Suddenly the girls step in to see if everything is all right. Lily notices the scene in front of them.

"Joel, Isn't that…" She said blushing.

" The day we first met… Yeah." He answers also blushing.

They all head down to the living room. Lily sitting next to Joel who's holding Eevee. Violet and Daisy each on a recliner while Dawn and Johanna were on the other sofa. Piplup was in Dawn's arms while Glameow and Umbreon watched on the floor.

After going back to the beginning so everyone could catch up. Joel restarted the time flower.

-Time flower restarts-

The little girl had just noticed Joel who had hid behind Silver again.

"This is my third daughter Lily." Mrs. Waterflower said putting a hand on her daughters shoulders she then whispered to her.

"That's Joel"

"He's kind of bashful isn't he mommy" Lily asked.

"Well maybe he wouldn't be if you said hello." Her mother said.

Lily began to walk up to Joel.

"Hello Joel." She said Happily.

Surprisingly in a low voice Joel said.

"Hello"

The Time Flower then showed them looking at the water pokemon, Joel meeting Daisy and Violet as well.

-End flashback-

When the Time Flower closed, Joel put it back in his cloak, smiled, and said.

"That was the best day of my life."

Auramaster24: one chapter left! and two surprise guests.

Lily:Who?

Daisy and Violet: yeah tell us or at least give us a hint. (violet bats her eyes flirtatatously.)

Auramaster24:The guests are in this story. Remember read and review and no flames. also feel free to take a guess at who the guests are.


	17. Birthday Return

Auramaster24: Welcome to the last chapter everone.

Lily: Wait! What about the surprise guests!

Daisy: Yeah! We waited long enough.

Misty: I have to agree with my sisters on this one.

Auramaster24: (calls to the door smiling..) You can come in now!

In comes a man had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was about 6 foot 2 and all muscle. His shirt was as blue as jeans. On his shirt he wore a badge in the shape of a raindrop.(The Cascade badge which is given to those who defeat the Cerulean gym leader.) The woman had rose red hair like Lily's and blue green eyes like Misty's and Daisy's. Her outfit was that of the mans.

The Girls: "Mom Dad! Thanks Auramaster24."

Auramaster24: Thank Joel when he gets here. (Girls look confused) you will understand as the chapter goes on..

Disclaimer: I do not own The song Guide You Home or Pokemon. I Only own Joel, The Aura Stones, Wolf Joel, Crystal and Cal Waterflower.

"That was the best day of my life." Joel said smiling.

"Wow, Joel, we didn't realize that day meant so much to you." Violet said.

"I did, It meant the same to me." Lily said blushing.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Johanna went to answer it standing there were Ash, Misty, Delia and Silver and Pikachu.

"Where's Wolfboy?" Ash asked teasingly.

"I heard that Ashy Boy." Joel replied teasing back.

Silver looked at Ash and Joel and smiled Joel was like a second son to him. Ever since he had rescued Joel from Team Rockets lab 17 years ago. That was something that would never change among with other things.

"At least I can sing knucklehead." Joel replied.

' I owe you Ash..' Joel told him. "I can sing better than you can howl Wolfboy."

'Go for it… Just remember the song itself…' Ash reminded him.

"Lets take this outside then!" Joel Challenged.

-Outside-

Outside everyone was sitting on the patio. They all wondered was there a point to this. There was indeed. No one but Joel and Ash knew about the two people imprisoned in convexity. Only one with the power of a sacred beast could free them. Joel immediately told Ash this and of course he wanted to help so the setup a "contest" where Joel would howl the sacred song freeing those people. Unknown to them, Silver had listened in he told Delia and like him she knew exactly who they where. But they did not know how they where gonna do it.

Once Ash had finished his song it was Joel's, he turned to his wolf form and stepped into the yard. Before he began he turned to Daisy, Violet, Misty and Lily, and said.

"You have been there for me so much, Now, Let me return the favor."

He than began to howl a beautiful and mysterious tune that seemed to echo around them. The breeze began to blow gently. As Joel kept howling Everyone could not help but notice that he was focused on something.

Suddenly what everyone recognized as an Aura Portal opened and two figures stepped out. A man and a woman. The man had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was about 6 foot 2 and all muscle. His shirt was as blue as jeans. On his shirt he wore a badge in the shape of a raindrop.(The Cascade badge which is given to those who defeat the Cerulean gym leader.) The woman had rose red hair like Lily's and blue green eyes like Misty's and Daisy's. Her outfit was that of the mans.

Daisy, Violet, Lily and Misty looked at the newcomers. These were the two people who the had missed for nine years. Their own parents, Crystal Waterflower and her husband Cal.

"Mom? Dad?" The sisters said at the same time.

" Yes dears its us." Their mother told them with a smile.

Joel smiled at this reunion. Upon retuning to his human form he joined everyone else inside. Letting the Waterflower family have their reunion.

-10 minutes later-

Everyone inside was getting ready for the party except for Joel who had to keep Eevee out of trouble due to his newfound curiosity. Turns out Eevee was like a little kid. Just loved to get into everything. Only after 15 minutes did Eevee finally get tired enough to get into it's Pokeball. As for Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower once they heard about everything(and I mean Everything) that happened while they where gone. They decided to see Joel again. They were very eager to see him. Especially after what Lily had told them. They, like Silver and Delia, had viewed Joel as a son. They asked Johanna where he was.

"He is probably in his room. I am actually having a surprise party for him. Could you take him out for a few hours. It will give you a chance to catch up with him."

"Sure Johanna, how long?" Cal asked.

" Three hours should be fine." Johanna stated.

"We will see you at Noon then." Crystal replied.

They made their way up to Joel's room. As they knocked they heard him say "Come in it's open."

As they entered his room they noticed how clean it was. It consisted of a bed, desk, built-in closet, small stereo, a night stand, alarm clock and laptop and printer. He was currently outside on his balcony enjoying the sunlight.

"Now he can't be that bashful little boy we met 12 years ago can he?" Crystal said teasingly.

" Let me get a look at him Dear." Cal said also joking.

"Well look at that it is you Joel. Wow look at you. All grown up. What do you know." Cal said seriously.

"I must say it's good to see you two again." Joel said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Joel. What do you say we go for a walk and catch up for a bit." Crystal Stated.

"Sure lets go"

The three of them made their way to the Aura Spring. Once they got there, Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower were awestruck. Aura springs were supposed to only legend.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Joel said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, you sure did." Mrs. Waterflower said chuckling. Mr. Waterflower just smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower could see the fear in Joel's eyes.

'Poor Joel, He may be permanently emotionally scarred from everything he has been through.' They thought.

" It's O.K. We just want to talk." Mr. Waterflower started.

" Come and sit down. Tell us everything that's been going on with you." Mrs. Waterflower started with kindness in her voice.

-At the Party-

May, Max and their parents had arrived. Tracey and Gary called earlier saying that they would arrive with the Professors. Ash was just about to introduce his dad to May, Max and their parents when he heard

"Oh, Ashy!"

He turned to see Misty with a curious expression on her face.

' Uh-oh now I'm in for it…'

"Ash, you didn't happen to have anything do with a certain "reunion" this morning. Would you?" She asked. Partially glaring at him. His father started laughing. May, Max and their parents however looked in confusion.

"I don't know what your taking about Mist." Ash said nervously.

(Bad Move Ash)

Misty knew he was lying. She could always tell. At this point she pulled out her mallet. (What I call The Mallet of Doom)

"Are you sure about that Ashy?" she asked glaring at him.

"Whoa Misty, wait please put down that Mallet!" Ash begged. When she didn't, he ran for dear life.

"Hey, you get back here Ash Ketchum!" she yelled as she chased after him. (I had to bring Misty's Mallet in somehow, might as well make it funny.J)

-At the Spring-

" I can't believe all you have been through in such a short time Joel." Mrs. Waterflower Gasped.

"Me either. To think that small little boy we first met 12 years ago has become a true hero."

Joel had finished telling them all he had been through from being turned to darkness by Malic to his and Ash's battle against Giovanni and Dark Gaia not a single detail was left out. He even went on to explain how he and Lily were dating. Upon hearing this Mrs. Waterflower just smiled happily. While her husband said "There's no one better than you."

At this Joel blushed. He did not expect it to go so well.

'Now for the hard part…' he thought.

"There is more about me you should know…" Joel began.

"Oh, come on how bad can it be?" Mr. Waterflower laughed trying to cheer his "son" up.

'This must be big…" He thought.

Joel backed up and in a flash of white light turned into his wolf form.

Joel then looked up at them with moist eyes. It was obvious that he was trying not to cry. It was obvious that he thought they would be scared but he was taken by surprise as Mrs. Waterflower gave him a motherly hug.

" It must have been very hard for you to tell us this Joel. But know one thing, just because you change into a beast doesn't mean we hate you." She assured him.

"Yeah, your like a son to us." Mr. Waterflower stated.

"Thank you. You have know idea how much that means to me." Joel said.

As Joel changed back to his human form, a voice came from behind them. It was Lily. And she looked worried.

"Joel, Thank Arceus your O.K!" She screamed while hugging him.

Her parents looked at him confused.

'She and Misty have been like this to Me and Ash ever since we have awoken from our comas.' He told them.

They obviously understood.

"Sorry Lily ,I was just catching up with your parents. Guess we loss track of time." Joel apologized.

With that they headed back to the party.

On the way back the were discussing things that may happen at the party. They eventually got to the karaoke contest(hey, my story)

" Lily?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the karaoke contest." Joel asked.

Hearing this Lily blushed. 'He knows you don't need a partner doesn't he?' She thought.

"You do know you don't need a partner don't you." She teased.

"I know. But I thought it would be fun if we sang together." He said Shyly. Her parents walking next to them noticed how shy Joel was acting.

When they reached Joel house they immediately went to the backyard. Suddenly there were shouts of.

"SURPRISE"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Joel was taken by complete, well, surprise.(funny)He was soon surrounded by his "family". Soon the karaoke contest had started. Soon it was Ash and Misty's turn. Like Joel and Lily, they had decided to do "their" song.(Or in their case Flying Without Wings.) Now it was Joel and Lily's turn. (For Lily's lines I used Italics, for Joel's I used Bold. For Joel and Lily I used Bold and Italic. Their song is Guide You Home.)

_This is the darkest night_

_Stars have all faded away_

_Quiet upon this world_

_Through the clouds there is a light_

_We will find our way_

_**I would die for you **_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will send out a light burnin' for you alone**_

_**Yo**__**u're all I need**_

_**You set me free**_

_**And this fire will guide you home**_

**There is an open door**

**Somehow it feels so familiar**

**We have been here before**

**Through this all forgotten fight **

**There must be a way**

_**I would die for you**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will send out a light burnin' for you alone**_

_**You're all I need **_

_**You set me free**_

_**And this fire will guide you home**_

_**Where our hearts are wide open**_

_**Where our promise's unbroken**_

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burnin' for you alone..._

_**I would die for you**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will send out a light burnin' for you alone**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You set me free**_

_**I would die for you**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

_**I will wait for you**_

_**And I'll stay with you**_

_**I will die for you **__(__**You're all I need)**_

_**You set me free**_

_**Set me free**_

_**And this fire will guide you home**_

After that there was not a dry eye at the party. The bond that they shared was something that surely could never be broken. Soon it came time for the speech.(Again, My Story.) Joel stepped up on stage.

" I just gotta say something here. All of you know "where" I come from. And I would not be the- no scratch that, be here if it was not for one person who I view as a father, and a hero…Silver Ketchum, Come on up here!" Joel said.

Silver came up and took the mike from Joel's hand,

" Well, I was not expecting this. As all of you may have guessed I am Ashton's father…"He began.

"DAD, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ash called.

"I remember when I rescued this knucklehead here." he said pointing at Joel. He continued…

"I also remember how hard it was for him to trust people because of his "past". That was until exactly 12 years ago." Those who did not know of what Mr. Ketchum meant looked confused. Daisy and Violet giggled while Lily and Joel blushed. Silver noticed this and changed subject.

"But seriously folks it's hard to believe that today he comes of age. And I just want to say Happy Birthday Heroboy!"

Joel then stood up.

"I got one more thing to say here. I need to thank you all for all you have done for me. I'm not gonna bore you with any speeches so I will make this short. I am home."

Joel was surronded by his new little sister Dawn, his new mother Johanna, Daisy, Violet, Misty, Lily (who never left his side), their parents, Ash, Delia and Silver Ketchum, and everyone else. No longer did he feel like some experiment but a real person. He looked foward to what the future had to offer..

Auramaster24: Well that's..( door suddenly opens, Joel and Ash come rushing in)

Joel: (out of breath) Sorry- I'm- Late..

Ash: Did we miss the chapter?

Misty: As a matter of fact you did "Ashy boy" (giggles)

Violet: Ashy boy?

Auramaster24: I hope you enjoyed the story.

Lily: Send him a review.

Daisy: But no flames

Cal and Crystal Waterflower: And look out for the next book the shadows strike back.


End file.
